


The Not-so Big Bad Wolf

by floosbobbs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floosbobbs/pseuds/floosbobbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ruby is in your bathtub?" Mary Margaret remarked incredulously. Regina knows if she rolls her eyes again they are going to roll straight out of her head so she just lets out a huff of air and shakes her hair from her eyes, "You should know better than anyone that Ruby Lucas is more puppy dog than werewolf especially when it comes to storms. We agreed that it would be best if she were here instead of the confines of the diner in case that happened. Just to be safe. Clearly we were right."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Not-so Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fic for ouat...okay my first fic for anything. (that I have published anyways) And it shows, so I know that it isn't perfect, im learning. Any comments or points are appreciated :3

 

“THIS IS NOT SAFE.”

 

“Mary Margaret, calm down. We’re going to be fine, it’ll pass.” David reassured her rubbing circles on her back as they sat on the edge of the couch in their apartment.

 

The report on the tv had said to expect heavy rain, extreme winds and possible floods. They warned people to stay inside at all times just to be safe and it was currently hailing. Even with the boarded windows it wasn’t looking too great.

 

Emma is frantically running around the room checking for leaks when a window smashes sending glass all across the apartment, “Okay nope Mary Margaret is right. This is _NOT_ safe. We should go. Somewhere. Anywhere but here.”

 

David has his arms wrapped tightly around Mary Margaret and tries to speak over the sound of the wind and rain pouring in through the window, “Do you have any suggestions?”

 

Emma looks over to her parents and smiles weakly, tilting her head to the side, “Yeah. But you aren’t gonna like it.”

 

\----------------

 

A swirl of purple smoke appears in the middle of the living room, once it dissipates Regina is standing there folding her arms and giving Emma a pointed look. The wind is swirling around her blowing her hair across her face, she brushes it away and steps towards Emma and the Charmings, "You called?"

 

Mary Margaret rolls her eyes and steps closer to David as Emma speaks up, "Clearly it's not safe here and I'm sure Henry would appreciate you saving his other mother and grandparents from dying horribly in their shitty little apartment."

 

Regina smirks and Emma can tell she's enjoying this. Regina looks over at the Charmings and it really is a pathetic sight. David with his collar pulled up shielding himself from the rain and wind with his arms securely around Mary Margaret, covering her and she does still appreciate seeing them suffer even though they are Henry's grandparents but alas, she can't help herself, "Are you going to say please?"

 

Emma gives Regina her best 'are you fucking serious right now' face only to meet Regina's smirk again. Emma sighs, "Fine. Regina will you _please_ take us back to your big fancy mansion so we don't _die_?" Regina's smirk is replaced with a triumphant smile, "Well seeing as you asked so nicely, of course." And she waves her hand, surrounding the four of them in purple smoke. As it fades Emma looks around and tries to take in her surroundings as they come into focus, they are standing in the entry hall of Regina's mansion and Henry is running down the stairs, "Mum!" He wraps his arms around Emma as she looks up at Regina mouthing a sincere thank you.

 

Regina looks over to the Charmings as they relax slightly, "Please, make yourself at home. It is completely safe here, I reinforced the house with magic so nothing is getting in he-" she is interrupted by a loud clap of thunder and a bright flash of lightning "Unfortunately it's not soundproof." She looks back up the stairs and winces briefly before looking back at Emma and receiving a puzzled look, she is about to be questioned by her but is interrupted by Mary Margaret.

 

"I should call granny's and check in with everyone."

 

Regina shakes her head, "They are all fine, I went over there before you called and cast a protection spell around the whole building. They are as safe there as we are here. I can assure you."

 

Mary Margaret frowns and opens her mouth to speak but closes it again as Emma jumps in, "Why would you do that?"

 

"I'm still mayor, Miss Swan. I take care of my town." Regina says pointedly.

 

This time David chimes in, "Where else did you protect?"

 

Regina looks towards him with confusion and he continues, "Well if you are taking care of your town, what other buildings are you protecting? There are people holed up in the library, and in the rabbit hole too. Are you protecting them as well?"

 

She looks a little taken aback by the comment, "No. I am not." She looks to Henry and Emma and continues, "Granny's diner is more exposed... And I may have forgotten about the other locations..."

 

There is another clap of thunder, louder than the last causing Regina to give another concerned look up the stairs before turning back again. Emma decides to actually speak up this time, "What are you looking at?"

 

Regina is a little startled by the accusation but composes herself before turning to Emma, "Nothing." She turns to David, "Would you like me to go cast a protection spell on the other locations? Will it give you peace of mind?"

 

Emma butts back in, "Seriously what's up there?" Henry raises his eyebrows at Regina and she frowns at him slightly as Emma squeezes his shoulders, "What's up there, kid?"

 

He looks between his mothers a few times trying to decide which side he should take. He wants to be honest with Emma, he really does, but he knows that she wouldn't understand. He looks towards Emma and sighs, "Nothing." Henry twists his mouth to the side and bites the inside of his cheek before turning back to Regina, "Do you want me to go check on _the nothing_?"

 

Regina brushes the hair from her son's forehead and kisses him lightly, smiling, "Yes please, sweetheart."

 

Henry smiles back at her before running up the stairs and disappearing into his mother's bedroom. Regina looks back at a frowning Charming family and shakes her head at the ridiculous mess of genetics in front of her. She starts towards the kitchen, "I'm going to go finish cooking dinner. Make yourself at home _downstairs_. Upstairs is off limits. Seeing as I am now cooking for six instead of three it would be polite as guests to help me."

 

"Six?" Emma asks, following her to the kitchen with her parents trailing behind. Regina doesn't answer her she just continues chopping ingredients. Emma rolls her eyes, "Just tell us who is up there? ....And I can't cook..."

 

Regina stops chopping and looks up at Emma with a questioning look on her face, " _You can't cook_? Why doesn't that surprise me? And it's none of your business, Miss Swan." She waves the knife between David and Mary Margaret, "I _know_ you two can cook." And David picks up a lettuce and starts pulling it apart receiving a glare from his wife.

 

Henry walks into the kitchen and Regina looks over to him, "Everything alright, dear?" And he bites the inside of his cheek and sighs, "It could be better..." Regina puts the knife down and places her hands on the counter, exhaling for a moment before straightening up and wiping her hands on the towel beside her, "Excuse me for a moment." And she disappears in a swirl of purple smoke.

 

Emma turns to her son quickly, "Okay kid, what's going on? Spill." He looks up to her furrowing his brow which causes Mary Margaret to step in, "Emma. Please don't bully your child into choosing between his mothers." Henry looks to his grandmother and smiles, relaxing slightly, before turning back to Emma, "I'm sorry mum, but I can't tell you."

 

Emma sighs and lifts herself to sit on the counter and Henry leans next to her. David goes back to pulling apart the lettuce as Mary Margaret starts to wash the leaves when Regina walks into the kitchen back towards the chopping board and continues like nothing had just happened.

 

About twenty minutes pass, completely silent except for a few small claps of thunder. At this point everyone has busied themselves with some type of dinner preparation, Regina chopping, David and Mary Margaret on salad duties and Emma and Henry setting the table until out of nowhere a flash of lightning lights up the entire house, closely followed by a crack of thunder that causes everything to shake, everyone nearly jumps out of their skin.

 

Emma and Henry run back into the kitchen, Emma is about to speak when they hear another crack but this time it doesn't sound like thunder. It was something completely different. And it came from upstairs. Regina's eyes widen and she runs towards the stairs, "I will take care of it, _stay here_." And she disappears up the stairs, Emma isn't going to let it slide this time and runs up the stairs behind her closely followed by her parents and her son telling her to stop.

 

She turns into Regina's bedroom, she's never been in there before so she quickly takes in her surroundings - the large windows, the perfectly made bed, not a thing out of place, and the ajar door to the en suite -  she pushes the door open gently. Emma doesn't know what she was expecting but this was certainly not it.

 

It takes her a moment to register what is actually in front of her. The bath tub is completely shattered and there are pillows and blankets all over the floor and right in the middle of the mess is a massive, furry, black wolf that is almost as tall as Regina who is just casually standing in front of it with her hands up.

 

"Oh my god? Regina!" Emma yells, bringing Regina's attention behind her, away from the wolf and she frowns, "Emma I told you I had it under control!" The wolf sees Emma and surges forward causing Emma to jump backward slamming against the door arch, pain surges down her spine but Regina steps in front of her before the wolf gets too close, " _RUBY_! Stop. It's just Emma, it's okay, it's Emma. Please just calm down, it's okay, you're okay. You're safe. Please sweetheart." She steps towards her and runs her fingers through her fur gently before resting her hands on either side of her face holding her head between them. She kisses her on the nose as Emma quietly steps backwards out of the room closing the door.

 

She turns around in time for the others to walk into the room. She has her mouth hanging open and Mary Margaret frowns, stepping towards her daughter, "Emma? Are you okay?" Before she can even form an answer Henry steps forward and asks Emma, "Is _she_ okay?" That's enough to bring her out of her shock induced silence, she whips her head towards her son, "Is _she_ okay? I'm the one that just almost got mauled by a werewolf!"

 

The bathroom door swings open violently and Regina emerges, "That was your own fault. I told you to mind your own business." She spits out with as much venom as she can muster.

 

"How was I supposed to know you had a freaking _werewolf_ in your bathtub?!" Emma all but yells at her causing Regina to roll her eyes.

 

" _Ruby is in your bathtub_?" Mary Margaret remarked incredulously. Regina knows if she rolls her eyes again they are going to roll straight out of her head so she just lets out a huff of air and shakes the hair from her eyes, "You should know better than anyone that Ruby Lucas is more puppy dog than werewolf especially when it comes to storms. We agreed that it would be best if she were here instead of the confines of the diner in case _that_ happened. Just to be safe. Clearly we were right."

 

"Why would she come to _you_?" There's that tone again.

 

Regina shakes her head and looks away, "Because I'm better equipped to handle a scared werewolf than you."

 

"But I'm her _best friend_. You are her _enemy_."

 

"No dear, _I'm yours_. And I'm just doing my duty as quee-mayor."

 

Emma scoffs, "Duty my ass. I saw the way you looked at her, the way you touched her. So very mayoral of you."

 

Regina grits her teeth and is about to speak when the door slowly opens behind her and Ruby ( _human_ Ruby) steps out with a blanket wrapped around her and a look that could only be described as embarrassed puppy. She steps up next to Regina, "Please play nice Regina. You knew this would happen eventually."

 

"And you knew that I would avoid it at all costs. So you deal with it." Regina steps away and around Emma but Ruby grabs her arm, " _Regina._ " She stops and looks back at Ruby who is looking at her like a wounded puppy, head tilt and all which Ruby knows for a fact gets Regina every time. She sighs, "Fine. I'm here." She steps back next to Ruby and Ruby smiles weakly at her and leans into her shoulder.

 

Ruby looks to Mary Margaret who is frowning at her. She furrows her brow slightly, "Snow I... I didn't know how to tell you. I mean, I still don't." Mary Margaret is still frowning at her and Regina looks at her out the corner of her eye and leans into her whispering in her ear, " _This is going well._ "

 

Ruby elbows her lightly in the ribs and whispers out the corner of her mouth, " _Shut.up._ "

 

There's another crack of thunder and Ruby jumps. Regina turns to her and puts her hands on her shoulders rubbing them slightly before pulling the blanket tighter around her. Another crack. Ruby whimpers this time, _actually whimpers_ , and if it wasn't so upsetting seeing her like that it would be cute but she wraps her arms around her and Ruby curls into her as she rubs her back lightly, calming her.

 

" _Wh-what the hell_ is happening here right now?!" Mary Margaret waves her hands about in front of her, looking back and forth between her best friend and her enemy wrapped around each other.

Ruby pulls her head away from Regina to look at her best friend, " _That_ is why I didn't tell you." She says with a shaky voice. She turns her head back to Regina and looks at her, "Can you fix the bathtub? I wanna get back in please."

 

"Don't run away dear. It's a bit late for that." Regina sighs, "Just come clean and get it over and done with.”

 

Ruby laughs, she’s passed scared and she completely flew passed nervous, going straight to anger, “No matter what I tell her she’s going to get mad, and she’s going to hate me. She sure as hell won’t hear me out so what’s the point?”

 

Mary Margaret sputters, “ _What?_ Are you serious? I think I have a right to be angry, don’t you think? My best friend is going around behind my back being friends with my enemy!”

 

Emma clears her throat, “Uh Mary Margaret, I think they may be a little more than _friends_.” She raises her eyebrows slightly and tilts her head towards the women in question.

 

\----------------

Okay so that's all I have so far, I have a little more at the moment but there will probably be more chapters. I hope you liked it so far!


End file.
